


white twink gets it rough by huge own hand

by orsyd



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Other, Peeing and peeping, consensual masturbation?, consensual what?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orsyd/pseuds/orsyd
Summary: What kind of muscle memory is this?





	white twink gets it rough by huge own hand

After smashing the small skull of the last person he'd have to confront for now, Morty allowed himself a small sigh of relief, although he was far from tired- all this time he barely had to move his legs a little, for his new... friend… residing inside his body? Was now responsible for nearly every task that involved his muscles making an effort. So, basically, he didn’t even have to walk anymore, which was actually pretty cool and looked _so_ effortless.  
  
Although for that very same reason existed one big downside that made the existence of his now buffed arm less cool; the reason being his that ability to reason and to make healthy choices was now rather limited. Being dragged by his own arm, now very big and possibly psycho, was, of course, the main reason for this.  
  
‘It doesn’t really matter, though’, he told himself, while the big hand of his big arm wiped the blood off his face, ‘I-I’m always being dragged around anyway. At least, there’s no one effing me over this time around…’. He looked at the gigantic arm, now chilling by his side, and smiled fondly, ‘… Not that I mind the company’.  
  
But all of a sudden, he was faced with the first important problem of them all: he felt invaded by an immense need to pee. “I-I-I gotta pee… friend”, Morty said.  
  
The arm rested cooly by his side.  
  
“Uummmm… Arm friend? Big friend? I reaaaally gotta go”, he pleaded. “C-c-could you- you know, lend me a hand for this? Ha, ha... Please? A-a-a-a little help?” he asked, scratching the back of his head. But the hand didn't even as much as twitch. Morty sighed. He wasn't gonna piss his pants just because his alien hand didn't want to cooperate. Maybe it had no memory of doing such thing as holding one’s wiener to go first. “Well, okay. Don’t look then, you know… Just-just look away, alright?!”, he exclaimed, flustered.  
  
Then, with his left hand and a whole set of 12 reps of hand movements, he proceeded to put his pants down and start peeing. The huge hand moved a little and Morty knew he’d set a score to his name. He smiled. Ah, this was _the_ life.  
  
But just when he was about to put up his pants, he found the strength of his big fingers resisting the movement. He knew his confused tiny hand was no match for that, so he only struggled a little to keep his decency, and settled to cover his wiener with it instead.  
  
“Wh-what's wrong?” Morty asked, a little nervous, “W-w-w-wh-what do you want?" he questioned, feeling his crippling anxiety rising at an incredible speed. If his arm’s anger was directed at him then, he’d probably beat himself to a pulp in less than two minutes.  
  
But his big hand carefully wrapped around his small one and put it away. Morty nearly jumped at the contact; it felt foreign and alien, even though it was his own hand… Suddenly, foreign and alien fingers wrapped around his manhood, pulling and releasing the skin. Once Morty was convinced it wasn’t gonna rip his dick off, he found the experience to be quite enjoyable.  
  
“Uuuu-uughh- Ooohhhhmmmmhh- don’t stop,” he moaned. The hand didn’t stop. “You know what, I’m not gonna pretend I didn’t fantasize about this more than once today- Ahhhhhh!”.  
  
“I-I love you…" began Morty, his body trembling.  
  
"Don't name it-"  
  
"ARMOTHY!” exclaimed Morty, as he came all over the place.  
  
"Crap. He named it."  
  
Rick uncovered his eyes. “Never again,” he said, crawling to the portal he just shot between the bushes. He blinked away the small tears pooling in his eyes. How unwise of him, going straight for his overly hormonal grandson.  
  
  
He decided to go see how Summer was doing.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Turns out he also was fucked over this time around.


End file.
